


This was the most fun I've ever had

by Willia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Trop cheesy, fit remarquer Phil en laissant tomber ses bras.<br/>- C'est bien le but, répondit Dan."</p>
<p>Ou l'histoire de ce qui s'est peut-être passé hors-caméra le jour du tournage de Phil Is Not On Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This was the most fun I've ever had

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Merci d'avoir ouvert la phanfiction intitulée This was the most fun I've ever had, comme environ 25% des phanfiction! Cette histoire est une référence directe au premier PINOF (Je vous fais confiance pour taper "Phil is not on fire" sur YouTube pour trouver la vidéo en question si vous avez besoin d'un rafraîchissement de mémoire...  
> C'est un peu le récit de ce qui s'est peut-être passé hors-caméra selon moi. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez!

\- Saluut ! firent Dan et Phil à l'unisson à la caméra, leurs mains en forme de cœur.

\- Trop cheesy, fit remarquer Phil en laissant tomber ses bras.

\- C'est bien le but, répondit Dan.

Ils lancèrent encore quelques au-revoirs, puis Phil se mit à glousser, avant de laper l'air comme un chat – pour s'assortir aux moustaches, peut-être ?

Dan l'imita, allant jusqu'à presque lécher la caméra.

\- Hé ! s'exclama Phil

\- Quoi, ça te fera un final génial ! Remercie plutôt mes idées de conclusion ! dit-il en se rasseyant à ses côtés.

Phil secoua la tête d'amusement. S'adressant autant à la caméra qu'à Phil, Dan reprit, l'air presque grave :

\- Je ne me suis jamais… autant amusé – mais ce fut avant que Phil ne se retourne et ne s'élance contre lui à la vitesse d'une balle, le projetant au sol dans un cri de surprise.

Un souffle sourd s'échappa de ses poumons à cause du choc, et il eut un petit rire en entendant celui de Phil. Son ami s'était déjà relevé sur un coude, riant toujours.

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir…

\- C'était trop tentant, répondit Phil avec ce petit pouffement qui lui était familier.

Un instant de silence passa, pendant lequel Dan porta la main à son torse pour reprendre son souffle. Il releva le regard vers son ami.

\- Tu as les yeux vraiment clairs, lui dit-il. Encore plus qu'ils n'apparaissent à la caméra.

\- Oui, c'est vrai...

Dan se dit aussi qu'il aimait bien ça, les yeux clairs, parce que les siens étaient très foncés. Mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses à dire à un ami qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer en chair et en os pour la première fois.

Un peu plus loin, la caméra de Phil émit un petit bruit. La mémoire était pleine.

\- Pile à temps ! s'exclama Phil en se remettant debout.

\- C'est le travail d'équipe ça.

Phil étira ses bras bien au-dessus de sa tête, arrangea ses cheveux puis se chargea d'éteindre sa caméra.

\- Ma mère nous acheté de la pizza, ça te va Dan ?

\- Génial, répondit Dan, toujours allongé au sol.

Phil quitta la pièce, et Dan relâcha tout son corps sur le sol. Mine de rien, avec cette décision de Phil de filmer cette vidéo n'importe comment, il avait fait plus de sport ces trente dernière minutes qu'au cours des deux mois précédents !

Il expira longuement, ferma les yeux, puis sourit. Il était tellement excité à l'idée de passer tout ce temps avec son ami, qui lui semblait si loin il y a quelques semaines encore…

\- Tu viens ? lui lança Phil depuis la cuisine.

\- Oui, j'arrive ! répondit-il sans pourtant bouger.

C'était quand même dingue. D'être ici. Chez la personne qu'il avait tant admirée et qu'il admirait toujours.

Une autre pensée, qu'il s'efforçait de garder dans un coin, revint pourtant faire un tour dans son esprit. Dan savait bien qu'une part de lui, une toute petite part, était quand même plutôt attirée par Phil – mais, ne voulant pas gâcher une amitié à peine naissante pour quelque chose qu'il ressentait pour pas mal de monde à son âge, il préférait dire à ce morceau de son esprit d'aller se faire voir.

\- Pizza, fit une voix très près de son visage.

Dan sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux sur un Phil accroupi à côté de lui, chaque main emmitouflée dans une manique de cuisine.

\- Tu es obligé de me surprendre à chaque fois ? demanda-t-il.

\- Attends, je peux faire mieux, dit Phil. On m'a dit que je faisais peur comme ça.

Et il ouvrit grand ces yeux bleus clairs qu'il avait, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Dan, sans ciller.

« Bon sang, ils sont quand même vraiment beau », pensa Dan. Il aurait bien aimé avoir des yeux comme ceux-ci, à vrai dire. Il se mit à rire.

\- Okay, tu fais peur. Tu veux bien qu'on aille surveiller le four maintenant, je ne tiens pas à manger des morceaux de carbone.

Phil se releva, et Dan fit de même en s'appuyant sur le lit de son ami. Il le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, serrant sa main droite avec sa main gauche afin de retenir ses propres mouvements.

C'était bête, mais après tout ce temps à ne communiquer qu'à travers un écran, il voulait pouvoir touche Phil, il voulait pouvoir passer son bras autour de ses épaules et lui attraper la main, il voulait appuyer sa tête contre lui, comme lui l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, pendant qu'ils filmaient… Mais il avait tellement peur d'en faire trop, et de mettre Phil mal à l'aise.

\- Encore deux minutes, constata Phil en regardant le petit écran du four.

Dan s'appuya contre le comptoir qui se trouvait derrière lui.

\- Et tu comptes garder les maniques jusqu'à ce que la pizza soit cuite ? demanda-t-il en faisant un geste du menton en direction des mains de Phil.

\- De toute façon je ne peux pas devenir plus maladroit que je ne le suis déjà, pas vrai ? s'esclaffa Phil

\- Si j'étais toi je ne parierais pas sur ça...

A ce moment, le four émit un cri strident. Phil l'ouvrit d'une main, referma sa deuxième sur la plaque de la pizza et commença à la sortir. Ceci dit, elle vacillait beaucoup trop aux yeux de Dan, qui posa très vite ses mains sur les avant-bras de Phil, et le força à remettre le plat en place.

\- Je vais m'en occuper.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda Phil, la voix faussement choquée.

\- Pas quand il est question d'objets assez chaud pour brûler mon visage ainsi que la moitié du bâtiment, répondit Dan sans hésiter, avant de poser ses mains par-dessus les gants de Phil et de les lui retirer.

Il sortit la pizza du four, qu'ils partagèrent devant un épisode Buffy, épaule contre épaule, et quelques épisodes plus tard leurs yeux commençaient à se fermer d'eux-mêmes. Alors Dan s'effondra sur son lit d'appoint, pendant que Phil empilait leurs assiettes dans le lavabo et disparaissait dans la salle de bain pour enlever ses lentilles.

Un mètre environ séparaient leurs deux lits. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Dan se mit à bouger son matelas pour le rapprocher un peu de celui de son ami. Phil revint et s'effondra sur son lit, lunettes à la main, et posa celles-ci sur sa table de nuit. Il ramena sa couverture sur son corps. Un moment de silence et d'immobilité passa. Dan pensait que Phil s'était probablement endormi.

\- Je suis content qu'on se soit enfin rencontré, fit finalement la voix de Phil, un peu étouffée par les couvertures et vraiment fatiguée.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Dan en fixant le visage aux yeux fermés de son ami.

Un autre instant de calme passa. Phil ouvrit les yeux.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose d'un peu bizarre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, fit Dan d'une voix curieuse.

\- Est-ce que tu peux… Est-ce que tu voudrais dormir avec moi ?

Dan ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Je veux dire. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on se parle sans pouvoir vraiment être là… Tu vois. J'aimerais bien pouvoir… Enfin, que tu sois là.

Phil referma les yeux, et les frotta de ses poings fermés :

\- Pardon, je savais que c'était –

\- D'accord, le coupa Dan. J'arrive.

Et aussi simplement que ça, il se leva, son oreiller sous la main, contourna le lit, et s'allongea aux côtés de Phil.

\- Merci, fit la voix de Phil, presque imperceptible.

Dan sourit, les yeux fermés. Il arrangea la couverture qui les recouvrait. Phil se mit en position fœtale, dos à son ami. Dan eut un soupir légèrement attendri, et l'imita, se collant presque à lui.

Oui, il se sentait plutôt bien, avec ce mec-là. Tellement bien qu'il se voyait presque passer les six prochaines années de sa vie avec lui.

Il secoua la tête en souriant. Et puis il s'endormit.

**Author's Note:**

> Ca faisait très, très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit, alors me remettre dedans était très compliqué... J'espère que vous avez aimé néanmoins!  
> Est-ce que vous pensez que ça mérite que je tente de le traduire en anglais?


End file.
